descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Audrey/Gallery
Images of Audrey from Descendants. Promotional Images ''Descendants Headshot_w-_background.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Audrey castle .jpg Headshot_w-out_background.jpg Audrey_info.jpg AAH.jpg Audrey_Promo.jpg Picnic.jpg Heroes prom.jpg You_Have_Different_Ball_Gowns.jpg Coronation Bae.jpg Descendants - Audrey.jpg Auradon-spring.jpg Descendants - Ben, Chad and Audrey.jpg Descendants-129.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-133.jpg|Audrey among the cheerleaders Descendants_12_Days.png Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Audrey.jpg Descendants: Wicked World Combustible Confections.jpg Hairdo or Hair Don't.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Audrey Wicked World.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Selfie, Audrey Style.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Films & Television Descendants desc_18831.jpg|Jay flirting with Audrey. desc_23325.jpg desc_43240.jpg desc_44031.jpg desc_44360.jpg desc_66326.jpg desc_101564.jpg desc_101606.jpg desc_101690.jpg desc_107283.jpg desc_115949.jpg|"I told you so!" desc_115984.jpg desc_126309.jpg|Audrey realizes she was wrong about Mal. desc_126372.jpg|Mal and Audrey become friends. desc_128682.jpg desc_128738.jpg desc_129242.jpg|Audrey dances with Jay. desc_129564.jpg Desc 106058.jpg Descendants: Wicked World'' Evie's Explosion Of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-20.jpg|Audrey covered in cupcake Audrey's New Do? New Don't! Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 1.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 2.png|Rummaging her closet Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 4.png|"The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 5.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 7.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 8.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 9.png|"Magic me." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 11.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 12.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 13.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 14.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 16.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 19.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 20.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 22.png|"Do I look different?" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 24.png|"Post it!" Descendants-Wicked-World-10.png Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png|"This selfie is ruining my life!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-4.png|"Fantastic. Another comment." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-5.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-7.png|"We've been over this." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png|Jay telling her she has nice hair Careful-What-You-Wish-For-15.png|"Really?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-17.png|"You have to fix my hair!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg|"We're on the Isle of the Lost?!" Voodoo-Do-You-3.jpg|"Ben, save me!" Voodoo-Do-You-8.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-9.jpg|"Can we even selfie?" Voodoo-Do-You-10.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-15.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-26.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-28.jpg|Being offered something better to steel Voodoo-Do-You-29.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-20.png|"Yo Mama so soft, she's...like...a pillow!" Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-22.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-26.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-15.png|"No matter where we are I look perfect." Genie-Chic-27.png|"Another one?!" Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-34.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-2.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-16.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-19.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Descendants wicked world good is the new bad by futaba2-d9i1mfi.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-30.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-9.png Spirit-Day-10.png Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-2.jpg Mash-It-Up-3.jpg Mash-It-Up-5.jpg Mash-It-Up-6.jpg|"Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme." Mash-It-Up-9.jpg|"Let me guess. You want everyone to wear purple?" Wish-Granted-1.png Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-17.jpg|"You want to throw a garden vegetable party?" Mash-It-Up-20.jpg|"You want a party that celebrates you?" Mash-It-Up-22.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-1.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-2.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-4.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-8.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-9.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-13.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-16.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-20.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-22.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-31.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-33.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-38.png Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-8.png Mad-for-Tea-12.png Mad-for-Tea-13.png Mad-for-Tea-14.png Mad-for-Tea-15.png Mad-for-Tea-17.png Mad-for-Tea-18.png Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-29.png Mad-for-Tea-35.png Mad-for-Tea-36.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-3.png Carpet-Jacked-5.png Carpet-Jacked-8.png Carpet-Jacked-10.png Carpet-Jacked-12.png Carpet-Jacked-14.png Carpet-Jacked-17.png Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-30.png Carpet-Jacked-31.png Carpet-Jacked-35.png Carpet-Jacked-39.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-14.png The-Night-is-Young-24.png The-Night-is-Young-33.png The-Night-is-Young-37.png The-Night-is-Young-38.png The-Night-is-Young-40.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-9.png Neon-Lights-Out-11.png Neon-Lights-Out-14.png Neon-Lights-Out-15.png Neon-Lights-Out-18.png Neon-Lights-Out-22.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-29.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-33.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-36.png Neon-Lights-Out-39.png Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Neon-Lights-Out-44.png|"Great, another VK." Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-3.png Hooked-On-Ben-5.png Hooked-On-Ben-7.png Hooked-On-Ben-9.png Hooked-On-Ben-12.png Hooked-On-Ben-14.png Hooked-On-Ben-16.png Hooked-On-Ben-22.png Hooked-On-Ben-42.png Hooked-On-Ben-45.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous Audrey_Coronation_Doll_1.jpg Audrey_Coronation_Doll_2.jpg Audrey_Doll_3.jpg Audrey_Doll_4.jpg Descendants_-_Believe_Lyrics.jpg Descendants_Costumes_6.png|Halloween costume Descendants_Merchandise_2.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_7.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_8.jpg Descendants_Themed_Activities_5.png Descendants_Yearbook_(alternate_cover).jpg Descendants-136.png Descendants-148.jpg Disney_Descendants_Gameplay_IOS.jpg End_of_Year_Review.jpg Genie_Chic_Audrey_1.jpg Genie_Chic_Audrey_2.jpg Rdesxcfv.jpg Category:Character Galleries